Stories of Monsters and Mysteries from around the World
by DaizNDust
Summary: Based on popular demand Stories of Monsters and Mysteries from around the world or WMM are stories from the nations we all know and love about their experiences with supernatural beings and creatures in either their home countries or in other countries. Come join the journey that we take around the world learning about the experiences of some of our favorite nations!
1. Ludwig meets Krumpus

Is it time yet? Oh good. I'm glad this program was able to be funded, some of us countries have been through a lot of crazy shit over the years we've been alive... You know...?  
I guess I should say who I am huh? My name is Ludwig; I represent the country of Germany and I am here to tell you about the beast known as Krumpus. Krumpus is the bad counterpart of St. Nicholas, he comes on December 6th the same night as St. Nicholas and punishes children for being bad. He will take the children, whip them with chains and switches then drag them to hell with him. He is usually described as a classical devil with horns, cloven hooves and a monstrous tongue but he has also been reported to be spotted as a sinister gentleman dressed in black or a hairy man-beast...  
Now let me tell you I was skeptical at first as well, the legend has always been around in my country, especially in the alpine area.

I didn't believe the stories, I didn't believe them until I saw the beast with my very eyes.

I remember it like it was yesterday.. It was December sixth and I was visiting a couple of friends for a Christmas dinner party...

* * *

 _Snow was falling freshly across the alpine landscape causing most of the road ways to be blocked off for the night, I had been at a dinner party when it was announced that the roads were closed. The hosts were kind, they made us all guest bedrooms in their giant house._  
 _Now these hosts had two young children, a sweet little girl named Monica and a rambunctious young boy named Peter. Peter was a troubled child, always finding himself in trouble. I remember during the dinner party the boy threw cranberry sauce all over his mother, screaming how wicked she was and how he wouldn't be put down to bed, I remember thinking +This kid is a monster+ while watching him be carried away by his humiliated mother to be spanked and put to bed. I thought the kid was a little devil, but boy was I wrong. I was about to meet an actual monster._

 _We all said good night and around eleven at night we all went to bed; now I had gotten the short stick and was placed in a guest room in the same hallway as the children who shared a room. I remember laying in bed listening to the sounds of the snow outside, I was amused with myself because I thought I had heard hoof steps on the roof. +I must be extremely drunk to be hearing horses on the roof+ I distinctively remember thinking, I had downed down a few cups of beer and wine during the party so I ruled that as the solution. The hoof sounds had stopped after a few moments so I just rolled over and fell asleep._

 _Maybe about an hour later I remember waking up to screaming, I leaped up from my bed and ran across the hall to the children's room where the scared cries of Peter were coming from, and I wasn't prepared for what I witnessed.._  
 _The beast was tall and covered with fur, a black cloak covering the buff body. I looked down and saw that he had hooves instead of feet. I was completely frozen as I watched the beast raise up what looked like a chain and bring it down on Peter's bottom causing him to scream out again, Monica was in the corner of the room quivering and crying into her hands. When the beast turned to look at me I knew who it was, the horns gave it away. It was Krumpus. I ran over to Monica and scooped her into my arm watching as the beast threw the screaming Peter over his shoulder and went to the window. By the time the hosts came in both the boy and the beast were gone, I stood there cradling Monica who was probably scarred for life._

* * *

I told the hosts when they asked me what happened that I arrived just in time to save Monica from an intruder, and that the intruder had taken Peter. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told them some beast took their son!  
Monica spent the rest of her poor life in fear, I still go visit the now adult often and she still tells me in perfect detail every time what she remembers about that night. She tries her hardest to be an angel, in fear of Krumpus coming back for her.

Thank you for letting me say this, I needed to get this off my chest. Maybe I can tell you guys more of my stories one day.. Hehe..

[ _ **Ludwig starts to stand to leave but then stops**_ ]

Wait! Before you go i have one more thing to say! One thing that will haunt me was what the children's grandmother, a sweet old lady who I had spoken to a few times throughout the night, said that following morning; she said, and I quote. "Krumpus finally got sick of that wicked boy, Hallelujah."

[ _ **Ludwig leaves the room looking visibly shaken**_ ]

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me! The girl you probably want to kill right now because in inactivity!**

 **Well this is my new series highly requested for! Stories of Monsters and Mysteries of the World, or what I will call WMM!**

 **Please Favorite! Share and Review with what creatures or stories you'd like to see! Your support keeps this series coming!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Daiz**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello, everyone! Gosh, it's been so long! It's me, the girl you probably hate because I left you with so many cliff hangers!

I just happened to stumble back into my fanfiction account recently and the feedback I've received from all my stories are just incredible, you've all been so kind and the reviews you leave help a lot!

So since I've last been on here I've started college and though i'm making many excuses on why I've not been able to update these stories for the years they've been on here I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dust like that.  
Starting in the next few weeks I'm going to try and start updating some of these stories, mainly the Hetalia ones, and revamping many of them.

The stories I will revamp will be:  
Sweet Little Italian  
and In love with myself  
With possibly a Tinos trip to Ouran revamp if I can find time for it.

I will be continuing with both MMA and MMFAW as well with new updates sometime in the next few days as well.

I'm going to try to release a schedule on when I'm going to be posting these new updates and I'm going to try my damndest to keep on track with this schedule but I am in college so it might be tough at times, but if I do need to skip an update then I will try and let you guys know.

I will be leaving up the original storylines in the revamped versions, the revamps may be a different storyline however so I'm sorry to the people who are just now deciding to read this.

I believe that the schedule will work like this.  
Thursdays will be a revamp update on Sweet Little Italian OR In Love with Myself (More days will be added once I get more in the habit of things)  
Weekends, when I have time, will be designated for MMA and MMFAW, those stories, however, depending on your submission ideas so keep those creative juices flowing!

I love you all and thank you for following all of my stories!

-Daisy


	3. Alistair and his Nessie

You want to know about who? Nessa? Oh! Nessie!

 **Alistair beams and jumps up from his porch swing as soon as the camera starts rolling on him, the Scotsman walking towards the camera crew with a smile.**

I forgot you folks were coming honestly, I've been dealing with a lot of things from my brothers lately so it's been pretty crazy around here! Oh, I should probably introduce myself eh? Alistair Kirkland! I am the representative of Scotland as you may know me better as, now that introductions are out of the way you're here to talk about Nessie? That's my favorite person to talk about honestly, well beast to talk about, she always manages to find a way to calm me down, even in the darkest of days. Do you want to hear the story of how I found Nessie? Why of course! Come inside and I'll get you folks some Scotch while we talk!

* * *

 _It was years ago; it was a warm midsummer night and I was down by the Loch, I had just gotten off the phone with Arthur and I was frustrated. We all know how much of an ass Arthur can be and that night I was fed up with my younger brothers attitude. I was pacing along the side of the Loch on top of a small, but steep cliff that my house is built on, throwing anything I could find into the water below me in order to let my anger vent out of me._

 _I might as well mention right now that I'm not a strong swimmer, I was taught long ago but I've never been able to keep afloat. Like I'm made of lead or something._

 _Anyway, I had just yelled a few curse words into the sky and stomped down on the ground beside the edge of the cliff when I was sent tumbling into the water. Through all my anger I hadn't noticed how close I had gotten to the water and as soon as I hit the cold freshwater I was knocked out._

 _Now we all know that a nation like myself cannot die but the little creature that pushed me out of the water didn't know that._

 _When I awoke I opened my eyes to a giant blue-gray head peering down at me from the water, I was washed up on a small, secluded beach located a few kilometers from my house with a giant creature staring at me from above. Normally you would think your first reaction would be to run away, to be scared, but mine was different. I reached up and petted the damn things nose! The creature reared its head back in surprise and launched itself back into the loch, disappearing from my view._

* * *

After that day I started going back to that very beach quite frequently, bringing fruit to feed her as I sit in the shallows to watch her swim. Apples are Nessies favorite, she sort of acts like a horse, a little water horse. She doesn't like humans however, they once tried to hunt her out of extinction long ago, I can never understand why, however. Possibly because of fear. So she usually stays hidden from view, which is hard for her because of how big she is. Here's a little-known fact many people don't know about her, she can shapeshift, you hear about those "expeditions" who go scanning the lake for Nessie? Well, when they come through she just turns herself into a giant fish! Serves those fools right!

She eventually grew used to me however, close to the point where I could go on rides on her back. She's a lot bigger now than she was before, A LOT bigger. She likes to listen to me talk; talk about my brothers, the world, everything that she cannot witness for herself and in return she tells me tales through song. Her music is beautiful, you should come and take a listen sometime, it's a sweet humming sound...

 **Alistair stares out at the Loch with a small smile that never leaves his face throughout the rest of his interview.**

* * *

 **As the crew begins to leave someone notices Alistair walking off across a large field towards the cliffside, the person follows with a tape recorder and records the following conversation.**

"Are you looking for Nessie Alistair?"

Why would I be looking for her..?

 **An audible gasp comes from the person behind the recorder and a low, but sweet humming is quietly heard in the background.**

"I-Is that-?!"

This is why you hardly hear of any "good" creatures, many of them are just misunderstood. If any nation were to go and interact with any beasts in their area then I am sure they could easily become friends as Nessie and I are, they just have to try. Oh! Watch! She must trust you, she's going to do a trick for you!

 **The sounds of splashing are heard and the laughs of Alistair and the crew member fill the air before the recording stops, ending the narrative.**

* * *

 **Hello my loves! Like I promised here's a WMM based on my personal favorite monster legend, the Lochness Monster!**

 **Please make sure to send me more World monsters! It helps the process go faster if I have more creatures to choose from! I'm not sure where the next creature will come from but it will be up as soon as I write it!  
(It'll be up after I stop watching Nessie documenteries cough)**

 **ANYWAY! Thank you for all your support! I love you all! 3**

 **Daisy**


End file.
